Hallowen
by SakuHime-chan
Summary: Sasori, pemuda berumur 17 tahun , bertemu seorang gadis mystis bernama Sakura, Mereka jatuh cinta Cinta pada alam yang berbeda Namun disatukan Akankah mereka tetap bersatu?


**HALLOWEN'S DAY  
**

**Pairing : Sasori And Sakura.H **

**Genre : romance,tragedy,hurt,mistys **

**Rated : T+**

**WARNING : OOC(Pada sifat), GAJE, TYPO, Miss TYPO  
**

**DISCLAIMER : MR. MASASHI KISIMOTO**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUMMARI :**

**Cerita ini berkisah tentang 1 minggu sebelum hallowen , sasori bertemu seorang gadis! Siapakah gadih itu? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang sasori sedang teringat masa lalunya pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis seumuran dengannya , sasori menyukainya bahkan mencintainya tapi sekarang ia telah tiada meninggalkan sasori sendirian**

"**Sakura Haruno" gumam sasori**

**0oo0**

**SASORI POVS**

Namaku adalah Akasuna No Sasori , aku adalah pria dingin yang bermuka babyface dengan mata hazel ku , aku selalu saja di kejar oleh seorang gadis gadis yang menurutku Cih! Tidak level sekali denganku, selalu saja namaku yang di elu elukan! Aku bosan mendengarnya! Aku sangat menyukai halloween aku menyukai gelap , aku suka hujan aku suka ketenangan tapi suatu saat aku merasa aku kurang suka yang bernama Halloween

Huuhhhh, hari ini ya seperti biasa hidupku menyebalkan! Aku berjalan melewati rumah yang cukup mewah walau masih kalah mewah dengan rumah ku! Ya rumah itu tepat ada di samping sekolah saat aku berjalan aku melihat seorang gadis cantik sekali bahkan cantiknya melebihi ribuan kupu(ah! Author lebay deh!) aku melihatnya sedang duduk di ayunannya aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya membuat ia terkejut

"Hai, namaku Akasuna Sasori, namamu siapa?" Tanyaku pelan dan mengulurkan tanganku

"ah! Namaku Sa- Sakura H-haru-no" ucapnya terbata dan memegang tanganku(baca: bersalaman)

"tak perlu malu begitu kita temankan!" ajakku sambil melepaskan tanganku pada sakura , sakura tertunduk malu

"iya" jawab sakura

**NORMAL POVS**

"sedang apa kamu melamun sendirian?" sakura tersentak akan pernyataan sasori

"hanya sedang sedih" ucap sakura membuat sasori penasaran

"sedih kenapa?" ucap sasori

"Ke-keluargaku , me-mere-ka meninggal karna kecelakaan" mata sasori terbelalak kaget dan ia menyesal telah bertanya

"maaf tak seharusnya aku bertanya tentang-" ucap sasori terputus

"tak apa sudah terbiasa ko" ucap sakura dengan senyum manisnya membuat sasori memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"eh?" sakura kaget

"kenapa kau memalingkan wajah mu dariku? Tak suka melihatku tersenyum ya?" ucap sakura sedih

"ah bukan begitu! Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum! Kamu terlihat sangat ca-" sasori menggantungkan kata katanya

"ca- apa?" Tanya sakura penasaran

"Ca- ca- ca-" sasori mulai gugup

"hm?" sakura heran dengan tingkah teman barunya ini

"Cantik!" gumam sasori pelan namun sakura tetap mendengarnya dan wajahnya memerah

"arigatou sasori-kun" ucap sakura menggunakan suffix -kun

"eh? iya" ujar sasori pelan

"haha tampaknya hari sudah mulai gelap, aku pamit pulang dulu ya,, besok saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah aku akan menemui mu lagi" ucap sasori dan sakura mengangguk pelan

"oh iya, apa kamu tidak sekolah?" Tanya sasori dan sakura menggeleng lemah

"kenapa?" Tanya sasori

"karna sekarang aku sendirian…" ucap sakura sedih

"tapi sekarang kamu punya aku .. kamu gak sendirian lagi" ucap sasori sambil mengelus kepala sakura membuat sang pemilik kepala tertunduk malu

"ah! Baiklah aku pulang dulu sakura, jaa~nee" ucap sasori berjalan keluar rumah sakura dan melambaikan tangan dan terus berjalan semakin menjauh

"Sasori" gumam sakura sambil tersenyum

Sasori kini sedang berjalan pulang kerumah dengan menyelendangkan tasnya sambil bersiul siul bahagia,,

"fufufufufufufu sahabatku sedang bahagia rupanya" ucap laki laki berambut kuning diikat sambil merangkul sasori

"hei! Deidara! Aku masih normal lepaskan aku!" bentak sasori dan segera ia melepaskan rangkulan deidara

"hahahaha santai saja sobat" ujar deidara pelan

"apa gerangan yang terjadi kau terlihat bahagia sekali?" Tanya deidara

"hn" hanya gumaman itu yang dikeluarkan sasori

"jawab dengan benar" kata deidara tidak suka

"Hn" jawab sasori

"Hhhhhh.. selalu saja ambigu" ucap deidara meninggalkan sasori

**Keesokan harinya**

sasori berangkat dengan sedikit perubahan, dia berpakaian lebih rapih

"sakura aku akan menemuimu" gumam sasori bahagia

"siapa sakura hm?" Tanya Gaara sepupunya

"hanya teman" ucap sasori singkat dengan wajah datarnya

"teman? Tapi membuatmu berdandan rapih sekali dan Ummmm" gaara mencium wangi di tubuh sasori "wangi sekali, berapa botol kau memakai parfum" Tanya gaara

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab sasori datar

"wangi parfum inii.." gaara berfikir sejenak "inikan" gaara berpikir lagi lalu iya tersentak dan mengirimkan death glare pada sasori "PARFUMKU!" teriak gaara ada sasori dan sasori menutup kupingnya

"Hn" jawab sasori

"kau ini ngambil parfumku gak bilang bilang! Dasar Bakaa!" teriak gaara dan membuat sasori membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Gaara! Berisik!" teriak sasori membuat gaara kicep, "akan ku ganti parfummu itu" ujar sasori membuat gaara lega

**SKIP TIME**

Kringg! Bel istirahat berbunyi

"sakura" gumam sasori

Sasori berjalan kerumah disamping sekolah pertama tama fansgirl nya mengikuti tapi sasori seperti hantu sekali meleng pasti langsung menghilang

Sasori melihat sakura yang kini sedang melamun di terasnya

"saku!" teriak sasori

Sakura yang merasa dirinya terpanggil dia menoleh, dia menemukan sasori sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"sasori-kun aku me-merindu-kanmu"ucap sakura terbata wajah sakura memerah

"Aku juga merindukanmu sakura" ucap sasori mengelus rambut pink sakura

"sedang apa ?" Tanya sasori

"hahaha.. aku sedang memikirkan orang yang sangat tampan sekali, membuatku menyukainya" ucap sakura

"siapa dia?" Tanya sasori dengan nada sedih

"hmmmm,, ada deh" jawab sakura mengerjai sasori

Sasori menekuk wajahnya(?) sebal

"aku suka rasa humormu sa-ku-ra HAHA" sasori sebal dan tertawa mengejek

"hihihii kau sangatlah lucu sasori-kun" sakura tertawa tertahan

"orangnya ada disini ko dan sekarang dia sedang menekuk wajahnya hihihii" ujar sakura dan sasori masih berfikir

Sasori menengok ke kanan kirinya (*oh ayolah sejak kapan sasori jadi bodoh*) "disini Cuma ada aku" ucapnya dalam hati membuat sakura tertawa lepas

"hahahahahahahaha" tawa sakura "orangnya itu kau sasori-kun" sasori masih mencerna kata kata sakura di berfikir "ah! Kenapa aku jadi bodoh" ucap sasori dalam hati

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan ia menyunggingnya senyum lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang dulu" ujar sasori

"iya, hati hati di jalan ya sasori-kun" ucap sakura melambaikan tangannya dan sasori menjawab "iya" sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi

**4 hari kemudian tepat tanggal 30 oktober**

Sasori berjalan ke arah kelas ia mendengar bisik bisik dari teman2nya

"yui-chan! Aku dapat kabar kalo rumah mewah disebelah bakal di robohin besok sayang banget ya"

"ah yang bener? Wah sayang banget, disitu banyak hantunya sih"

"rumah sebelah? Berarti rumah sakura? Tapi dia kan gak punya apa2 lagi, aku gak akan biarin" teriak sasori dalam hati lalu berlalu pergi kerumah sakura dan tidak melihat sakura dimana pun

"sakura dimana!" gumam sasori

Sasori menunggu tiba tiba

"Sasori-kun" ucap sakura pelan dan lembut bahkan selembut desahan hantu

"si-siapa?" Tanya sasori gemeteran dan menengok kebelakang

"Haaaaahhhhh kau ini sakura membuatku merinding! Seperti hantu saja!" ujar sasori sebal

"aku memang **hantu** sasori-kun" gumam sakura dalam hati

Pada saat mereka berbincang bincang seorang perempuan berambut indigo lewat

"perempuan itu? Tembus pandang! Di-dia ha-hantuuu!" teriak hinata dan berlari menjauh

"ha? Hantu? Siapa?" Tanya sasori menatap sakura dan sakura mengendikkan bahunya

"saku, katanya rumah ini akan di bongkar?" Tanya sasori dan sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih

"tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya sasori sedih

"entahlah mungkin aku akan meng- ah maksudku pergi cari rumah baru hehe" sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"meng apa?" Tanya sasori penasaran

"ah! Itu meng-ganti rumah maksudnya itu hehe" sakura tertawa

"ah begitu" gumam sasori mencurigai sesuatu ia tau gadis pinknya menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi ia memilih diam, karna baginya mungkin ia orang baru dalam hidup sakura ia tidak mesti harus tau semua tentang sakura

"apa kamu mau jalan2 saku?" Tanya sasori

"ta-tapi aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu sasori-kun, aku jelek sedangkan kau tampan sekali" ucap sakura disertai semburat merah dari kedua belah pihak

"siapa yang bilang kamu jelek! Kamu gak jelek ko, kamu sangat anggun dan cantik"ucap sasori

"aku yang bilang barusan, emang kamu gak denger?" Tanya sakura meledek

"ah kamu bisa aja." Balas sasori

"weeekkkk! Sasori-kun jelekkk! Kejar akuu" teriak sakura yang sudah berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"awas kamu ya kalau kamu dapet sakurraa!" teriak sasori mengejar sakura dan mumpung depan rumah sakura ada taman yang sangatlah luas jadi memudahkan mereka berlari larian

"hahaha sasori-kun payah weeekkk!" teriak sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada sasori

"awas kamu ya kalau dapat!" teriak sasori disertai tawa mereka berdua

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk saling mengejar , mungkin sakura lelah akhirnya sakura tertangkap sasori , sasori memeluknya dari belakang dengan hangat dan nyaman dan mereka jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon

**SAKURA POVS**

Andai saja aku belum mati kami-sama aku ingin bersama sasori selamanya, aku mendapatkan cinta pertamaku, andai saja waktu itu aku tidak mengizinkan sasu-nii , rin-nee dan aku pergi

**FLASHBACK**

**Hari ini sakura dan keluarganya sedang berjalan jalan menaiki mobil ke pantai**

**Saat dijalan sakura bicara sesuatu**

"**mendingan liburan dirumah aja, perasaanku gak enak nih ," ucap sakura ketakutan**

"**ayolah sekali saja" ucap sasuke sang aniki sakura **

"**iya sakura sekali saja" kini rin aniki sakura berbicara lagi**

"**ah baiklah kaka aniki2ku yang manis" ucap sakura tak tega**

**Tak lama kemudian kizashi ayah sakura kehilangan kendali mobilnya dan keluar jalan tol dan jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang lumayan dalam**

"**_kamiiii-saaaaaammmmmmaaaa!_" teriak sakura saat mobilnya menabrak tiang penghalang jalan tol dan melesat ke dalam jurang**

**Sakura dan keluarganya kehilangan semua nya bahkan nyawa mereka**

**Sakura bangun didalam rumah sakit namun dalam keadaan tanpa tubuh hanya rohnya saja ia bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa**

"**Haruno sakura mari ikut bersama saya" ajak sang malaikat**

"**aku minta waktu sampai aku menemukan cinta sejatiku, kumohon" ucap sakura sedang menangis**

"**baiklah hingga kau menemukan cinta sejatimu! Sekarang tanggal 31 oktober 2012 aku akan menjemputmu 1 tahun lagi 31 oktober 2013 setuju?" Tanya sang malaikat dan sakura mengangguk setuju**

"**boleh aku minta tubuhku sementara hingga waktunya" ucap sakura**

"**tentu" ucap shinigami  
**

**END FLASHBACK**

Andai saja aku tidak mengizinkan sasuke-nii dan rin-nee pergi maka aku akan bersama sasori selamanya

Aku mencintaimu sasori-kun maafkan aku , aku hanya orang mati yang telah mencintaimu

**NORMAL POVS**

"sakura?" panggil sasori

"iya" jawab sakura

"nyamannya bersamamu seperti ini" ucap sasori mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan sakura ada dipangkuannya sekarang

"aku juga merasa begitu" sakura tersenyum manis

Sasori mencium pipi sakura membuat sakura malu dan menundukkan wajahnya

"**aku mencintaimu sakura"** ucap sasori

"**a-aku ju-juga men-cintaimu sasori-kun"** Balas sakura

_CUP_

Sasori mencium lembut pipisakura lagi

1 jam tak terasa mereka habiskan dengan bermesraan sampai udara dingin menyapu kulit mereka

"sebaiknya aku pulang! Jaa-nee saku-chanku sampai berjumpa besok" ucap sasori dan melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi

"aku rasa besok pertemuan terakhir kita saso-kun" ucap sakura pelan dengan tetesan air mata

**BESOK 31 0ktober 2013 (HALLOWEEN)**

sasori berlari kearah rumah saku- ah! Kekasihnya barunya

ia melihat banyak truck penghancur yang siap menghancurkan rumahnya

sasori menghadangnya

"BERHENTIII!"teriak sasori

"apa yang kau lakukan! Minggirr!" teriak sang penghancur bangunan

"TIIDAAKKK! Jangan hancurkan rumah iniii!" teriak sasori

"pergi kau anak mudaa!" teriak kan kembali bersautan antara sasori dan petugas

Sasori menuju kebelakang taman ia menemukan sakura yang tengah duduk di ayunan sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu

"sakura?" panggil sasori dan membuat sakura menengok

Sasori terbelalak kaget ia melihat tubuh sakura seperti transparan

Sasori menghampiri sakura

"sa-sakura" gumam sasori meneteskan air matanya

"apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tangis sasori pecah melihat sakura juga meneteskan air matanya

Sakura menangkup wajah sasori dengan ke dua tangannya

DINGIN , tangan sakura menembus wajah sasori

Sakura menangis

"sasori, maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku sudah lama mati saat keluargaku mati, aku meninggal 1 tahun lalu bertepatan pada hari Halloween tahun lalu dan aku meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil, aku meminta waktu sampai aku menemukan cinta sejatiku dan sekarang aku menemukannya, aku sudah seharusnya tenang, sungguh aku mencintaimu" ucap sakura sambil menangis

"TIIIDAAAKKK! INI PASTI BOHONGANNN! KAU BERCANDA KAN SAKURA! AYO JUJURRRR SAAAKKKKUUURRRAAA! AKU HARUS BANGUNNNN DARI MIMPIKUUU! Saku kamu bohongkan" jerit sasori mencoba memeluk sakura tapi gagal karna tangannya menembus sakura , sasori meneraskan air mata, dia jatuh terduduk

"sasori ini bukan mimpi atau kebohongan tp ini nyata, jangan sakiti dirimu sayang!" ucap sakura tersenyum tangannya berusaha meraih sasori dan berhasil! Ia memeluk sasori

"jangan tangisi aku," tangis sakura pada sasori

"sakura! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak sasori

"aku juga mencintai mu AKASUNA SASORII!" teriak sakura sepenuh tenaga

Sakura terjatuh menandakan waktunya sudah hampir habis, sasori menangkap tubuh transparan sakura

"sa-sasori-kun, jangan tangisi aku , aku mencintaimu selamanya" sakura mencium bibir sasori

"aku juga sakura" balas sasori ditengah ciuman mereka, sakura melepaskan ciumannya

"aku pergi sasori-kun, Sayonara sasori-koi" ucap sakura lembut dipenuhi tangisan sasori

**JRASSSSS!**

Tubuh sakura yang tadinya tranparan hancur digantikan sinar sinar kecil beterbangan kelangit, sasori mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit sambil menangis

Sasori memeluk tangannya yang tadi sehabis memeluk sakura sambil menangis kencang

"SAKUURRRAAA!" teriak sasori dengan menangis kencang

TES!

TES!

TES!

Hujan?

Sasori mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit tangannya menyentuh butir butiran air hujan dan kini Sasori menangis di bawah hujan rintik rintik yang lama lama berubah jadi deras

"SAKURAA!" teriak sasori lagi dengan suara parau

"jangan sakiti dirimu sasori" ucap seorang gadis yang Ia kenal , ia menoleh

"Hi-hinata?" ucap sasori tidak percaya

"a-aku sudah tau semuanya, kau tau saat kemarin sore kau sedang bicara dengan ga-dis pink itu, gadis itu memang tembus pandang" ucap gadis bernama hinata itu

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA APA TENTANG SAKUURRA! DIAM KAUU!" teriak sasori pada hinata

"Sa-sakura!" teriak sasori tanpa mempedulikan hinata

"aku selalu disisimu saso-koi" ucap seorang gadis

"Sakura?" Tanya sasori ia menoleh

Bayangan sakura terlihat sedang tersenyum manis dan sasori ikutan tersenyum manis

"jangan menangis" ucap bayangan sakura , bayangannya berlama lama menghilang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian**

"aku merindukanmu sakura" ucap seorang pria berambut merah darah dan bertama hazel

"semoga kau bahagia disana, aku pasti akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti, nantikan lah aku sakura, jangan pernah berpaling dari ku" ucap sasori mengusap nisan kuburan tempat sakura beristirahat sekarang

Tertuliskan

**R.I.P**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Konohagaruke 28 maret 19XX – Konohagakure 31 Oktober 20XX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sejak saat itu aku suka sekaligus benci hari "HALLOWEEN"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.OWARI.**

**Maaf ya bikin ff ini waktu itu aku tinggal ke cibodas jadinya lama deh hehehe,, ^_^ tapi yang penting jadi deehhh hehehe**

**Mohon**

**Flame pedasnya dan Kritik Garingnya**

**Maklum aku baru umur 13 tahun hehehe, dan aku baru di dunia FFN ini, gomen gomen**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR SELAKU PEMBUAT FICT INI MENGUCAPKAN**

**ARIGATOU**

**PADA YANG RELA MENGHABISKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FICT SAKU-CHAN INI ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASEE..**

**TTD**

**SakuHime-Chan**


End file.
